Cancelling the Apocalypse
by yancy
Summary: Han pasado quince años desde la llegada de los Kaiju (gigantescas bestias procedentes de una raza alienígena que ha conseguido abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión entre unas placas tectónicas localizadas en el fondo del océano pacífico). Kise Ryouta está recuperándose de una pérdida muy importante, cuando es llamado a formar parte nuevamente de las líneas del proyecto Jaeger.


******Fandom(s)**: Kuroko no Basket, Pacific Rim.

******Géneros**: Crossover, Ciencia Ficción, Drama, Acción.

******Personajes**: Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou.

**Ship(s)**: ?

**Nota**: Debido a que estoy tomando el escenario de Pacific Rim para incluir en él a los personajes de KnB, es probable que existan ciertos cambios en la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. Me disculpo por cualquier OoC que pueda hacer. Siempre estaré recibiendo críticas constructivas.

* * *

******Episodio primero**: ___¿Prefieres morir aquí, o en el interior de un Jaeger?_

* * *

El suelo crujió bajo sus pies tan pronto como los dejó apoyarse sobre aquella superficie árida y recargada de pequeñas piedras grises. Su nariz se frunció ante el contacto con el aire viciado que llenaba sus pulmones con una mezcla aromática muy desagradable, mezcla entre metal, caucho, y la comida rica en grasas que servían en esos instantes, ya que se trataba de la hora del almuerzo: Hora sagrada para todas aquellas almas que habían sentenciado su muerte al trabajar en aquél inútil -y peligroso- levantamiento.

Los ojos escarlata observaron con una mezcla de displicencia y lástima a la colosal obra que se erguía sobre el suelo con una altura de casi cincuenta metros: _La muralla de la vida_. Fue así cómo decidieron denominar a aquél vano intento por suplantar la protección de los Jaegers por una alternativa más simple y, supuestamente, más eficaz. Por supuesto, Akashi Seijuurou estaba completamente seguro de que no funcionaría y, por más que las autoridades para las que trabajaba quisieran negarlo, resultaba inminente que aquellas bestias conocidas como Kaiju acabarían por evolucionar, hasta llegar al punto en el que ni siquiera una tonta barrera de cincuenta metros de alto por diez metros de ancho, que rodeara toda la costa del Océano Pacífico, resultaría eficiente.

Durante esos últimos años, el proyecto Jaeger había pasado a convertirse a un irremediable fracaso, ya que cada nuevo Kaiju que conseguía colarse a través del portal, cargaba consigo una nueva y desconocida arma que volvía todas las defensas del robot que lo enfrentaba en algo totalmente ineficiente.

Así, muy pronto, de los más de cincuenta y seis Jaegers que habían existido hasta ese entonces, actualmente sólo quedaban unos cuatro (uno de ellos sin piloto).

Eso lo llevaba a ese lugar que tanto despreciaba: No estaría presente en aquél sitio, aspirando cenizas (y quién supiera qué otros materiales impuros que se encontraban flotando en el aire) si no supiera que entre todos aquellos seres mundanos aferrados a trozos de pan y que no hacían más cosas que ensamblar piezas metálicas, con el fin de dar origen al ___Muro de la Vida_, se hallaba aquella valiosa _pieza de oro_.

Y tal parecía ser que ese apelativo para hablar con respecto a dicho muchacho no podía ser más perfecto: Kise Ryouta se caracterizaba por aquellos cabellos rubios y ojos dorados que habían llamado la atención de, al menos, un setenta por ciento de las chicas que habían trabajado en el ___Shatterdome _durante los años en los que aquél joven fue piloto, justo antes de que ___El incidente _lo aislara por completo de todo contacto militar, y decidiera dedicarse a la construcción junto a aquellas pobres almas engañadas.

Ryouta era uno de los cinco pilotos reconocidos como "genios", aunque quizás él no lo supiera, ya que fue el mismo incidente que lo obligó a dejar la milicia el que lo colocó dentro de aquella categoría (Y se preguntaba si le ocasionaría gracia enterarse de dicho suceso. Quizás lo preferente era mantenerlo callado hasta que llegara la oportunidad correcta). Y también, era su _última esperanza_.

Por unos instantes creyó que, tan pronto como reconocieran su procedencia, lo dejarían pasar sin problemas. Sin embargo, se equivocó al respecto: El mismo instante en el que observaron que tenía intenciones de atravesar la "valla de seguridad" que rodeaba al sitio donde se elaboraba la construcción, un repelente hombre gordo, cuyas manos parecidas a las pezuñas de un cerdo sujetaban un bocadillo, se interpuso en su camino con una expresión de "___No te pases de listo, chico_".

─ Oye, ___oye_. No me importa si eres el Papa o el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Necesitas de autorización especial para adentrarte a este lugar: No vaya a ser que una viga acabe cayendo sobre tu cabeza y estemos en problemas.

Un sonido exasperado fue lo que huyó de los labios del pelirrojo antes de disponerse a hurgaren su billetera, y extraer de ella un par de billetes con varios ceros impresos sobre él. La codicia reflejada sobre los ojos de aquél ser mundano le recordó a Seijuurou lo bajos que podían ser los instintos humanos, y lo fácil que resultaba tentarlos y hacerlos actuar como quien quisiera.

___No por nada había sido elegido como comandante del programa Jaeger__._

El hombre en cuestión limpió la mano que llevaba libre sobre unos pantalones tan sucios, que en lugar de librarse de la mugre, sólo provocó que más aceite quedara pegado a ella, y arrebató los billetes de los dedos del militar con una rapidez propia de la de alguien que hubiera visto fuego en ellos y deseara apagarlo. Por fortuna, se hizo a un lado, e improvisó una exagerada reverencia, diciendo algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que ahora su mente se hallaba inmersa en la búsqueda de Ryouta.

Creyó que hallar las hebras doradas pertenecientes al chico resultaría una hazaña fácil, pero como la mayoría de los presentes llevaba casco, y sabía que en ese sitio se hallaban más de dos millones de trabajadores apiñados en un mismo lugar, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la ayuda de un empleado flacucho que le recordó a un perro en sus últimos días de vida. La suerte estaba de su lado, pensó, ya que tan pronto como éste fue capaz de oír el nombre de la persona que buscaba, le hizo señas indicando que lo siguiera.

No pasó mucho hasta llegar a un área estrecha colmada por numerosos trabajadores hambrientos que elaboraban filas con el fin de servirse el almuerzo del día. Más allá se había originado una disputa acerca de quien llegó primero y se encontraba antes en la cola. Seijuurou centró su atención por si una de esas personas resultaba ser la que buscaba, pero un particular brillo dorado captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Ryouta, quien observaba con desdén al grupo que armaba bulla más allá, mientras esperaba a que la comida que le acababan de servir se calentara en el minúsculo microondas que estaba libre. Los pies de Akashi se movieron por puro instinto, y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de aquella persona. Las manos del pelirrojo buscaron el resguardo de los bolsillos de sus propios pantalones, y su voz se hizo oír con serenidad y firmeza por encima de todo el bullicio.

─ _Ha pasado tiempo_, _Ryouta_.

El chico se sobresaltó tras reconocer el origen de esa voz, y se giró con una lentitud casi dramática hasta hallar el conocido rostro de su antiguo comandante en el interior de su campo visual.

Durante el instante de silencio entre ambos, producto de la perplejidad del más joven, Seijuurou no fue capaz de contenerse en analizar el cambio que esos cinco años de aislamiento habían provocado en él: Se había hecho una perforación en la oreja izquierda, y su rostro, a pesar de estar cubierto por aceite y hollín, se había vuelto incluso más atractivo luego de que aquellas facciones maduraran. Akashi casi esperaba volver a encontrarse con el adolescente de dieciséis años que atravesó las puertas del ___Shatterdome __una vez _con el fin de convertirse en un piloto que pudiera contribuir a la defensa del mundo combatiendo a los Kaiju, y un brillo esperanzador refulgiendo sobre aquellas orbes doradas.

_No obstante_, aquél brillo ya no estaba presente.

La mirada casi vacía que le fue devuelta era tan solo una de las tantas consecuencias que ___El incidente_acarreó sobre el cuerpo (y alma) del muchacho. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué otros daños habría provocado en él, pero abrir heridas no traería consigo ningún factor positivo, así que prefirió callar cualquier pregunta al respecto: Necesitaba que Ryouta regresara al ___Shatterdome _con la mente estable.

─ ¿Eh? ¿_A-Akashicchi…_?

Seijuurou pudo notar que Kise analizaba cautelosamente que esa situación fuera real y no el producto de un sueño. Sonrió. _Al menos continuaba siendo tan fácil de leer como siempre lo había sido_.

─ ¿"_Akashicchi_"? ─repitió acercándose un metro más de distancia. Recordaba que el chico había añadido el "_-cchi_" cariñosamente a su apellido mientras todavía estaban juntos en el ___Shatterdome_, al igual que a varias otras personas a las cuales había tomado respeto─. Ya no eres un niño para continuar empleando ese término, Ryouta.

Pudo contemplar que la expresión incrédula se suavizaba con una leve sonrisa.

─ Pero _Akashicchi es Akashicchi _─sentenció, aunque sus palabras quizás no tuvieran el más mínimo sentido a oídos del comandante─. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─cuestionó dándole la espalda, y sacando del interior del microondas un plato lleno de algo que Seijuurou prefirió no contemplar por temor a que le provocara náuseas. Ya tenía suficiente con el hedor que invadía el aire, y no quería añadir más razones a su estómago para no funcionar de forma adecuada.

Para su sorpresa, Ryouta elaboró unas señas a otra persona, y le tendió el plato. Esa persona era un niño de… al menos, unos quince o dieciséis, que formaba parte de una larga fila que esperaba a recoger su ración del día. El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hizo unas señas que Akashi comprendió como un "muchas gracias", y tomó dicho plato con los dedos temblorosos, antes de retirarse apresuradamente a comer.

─ Es sordomudo ─incluso si Kise no lo aclaraba, Akashi ya lo sabía.

─ Creí que habían tomado medidas para evitar que niños y discapacitados formaran parte de este proyecto… ─murmuró el mayor con gesto pensativo. Entonces recordó lo fácil que fue sobornar al _guardia_, y prefirió morderse la lengua. Esos asuntos no concernían a la situación actual, de igual manera.

Ryouta elaboró un gesto, pidiendo que lo siguiera, y lo condujo a un área más libre de personas (ya que casi todos estaban situados en el interior de aquel gigantesco comedor). Akashi observó el lugar con curiosidad, y el rubio tomó asiento sobre una viga de cemento que estaba recostada sobre el suelo.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Akashicchi?─inquirió Kise con una expresión más seria de las que solía emplear. Seijuurou había olvidado que ya no estaba frente al mismo niño de dieciséis que conoció, así que la dureza de las facciones del otro lo alertó─. No creo que hayas venido a admirar el modo en el que están armando el ___Muro de la Vida_, ¿O sí?

Prefirió desviar su atención, simulando que analizaba la estructura metálica que contenía el interior del muro. Incluso cuando despreciaba dicha construcción, debía admitir que se trataba de algo realmente sorprendente. Resultaba u_na lástima que los Kaiju estuvieran evolucionando, y volviéndose cada vez más grandes, más fuertes, y más imparables_.

─No, no he venido a eso ─declaró con honestidad, cruzando los brazos tras la espalda─…Hay un viejo Jaeger, un _Mark 3_, esperando por un piloto ─afirmó con calma y firmeza─. Es probable que lo conozcas: ambos han pasado una gran cantidad de momentos juntos ─las orbes carmesí observaron al contrario de soslayo. Por fortuna, Kise comprendió inmediatamente sus palabras.

La reacción del rubio fue tal cual la esperaba.

Un resoplido huyó de los labios de éste, se puso de pie, y caminó unos cuantos metros, alejándose tras haberle ofrecido la espalda. Probablemente, ___El incidente_quizás todavía le ocasionaba pesadillas, después de todo. Akashi mantuvo la calma, y caminó hasta acercarse lo suficiente, pero haciendo lo posible por no resultar intrusivo. Si asfixiaba a Kise, éste se mostraría incluso más reacio a cooperar.

─ _¿Deseas que regrese al mismo sitio al cual…? _─se mordió el labio inferior sin ser capaz de culminar la oración. Elaboró una pausa.─ _Lo lamento_. Debe haber una cantidad considerable de pilotos más cualificados que yo allá afuera. No comprendo la necesidad de venir a buscarme _a mí_… entre _todas _las personas existentes.

─ No las hay. _Todas están muertas _─manifestó Akashi con voz solemne─. Créeme que si hubiera alguien más, no me encontraría aquí, Ryouta.

─ ¿_Es que no lo entiendes_? ─saltó el rubio con un gesto de molestia─. ¡No podría albergar a nadie más en el interior de mi cabeza! ─se acercó a zancadas al mayor, hasta que entre ambos no hubiera más que un metro de distancia─ ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo una vez más? Aquél día perdí todo lo que tenía, y ya no quisiera repetirlo de nuevo ─Y sin mencionar otra palabra más, decidió internarse nuevamente en el interior de la construcción.

Akashi permaneció allí mismo, con una expresión serena, y una suave sonrisa sobre los labios, contemplándolo alejarse.

─ ¿Qué no lo sabes, Ryouta? ─su voz retumbó en todo el lugar, y el silencio se hizo presente cuando todos dejaron sus labores y centraron su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba allí. Kise detuvo su andar─. El _apocalipsis_ se está acercando: Aparecen Kaijus cada dos días, y de los cincuenta y seis modelos operando, sólo nos quedan cuatro. Todos los pilotos posibles para aquel _Mark 3_ han muerto en campo de batalla. No digo que es nuestra salvación, pero sí una pieza importante para el plan que he armado ─elaboró una pausa─. Así es: He hallado la manera de sellar el portal ─con solo observar la espalda de Ryouta podía adivinar que éste luchaba con la idea de girarse a mirarlo─. ¿No estabas ansioso por ayudar a la humanidad contribuyendo con tu fuerza el día que te uniste al ___Shatterdome_, Ryouta? Entonces ¿_Prefieres morir aquí, o en el interior de un Jaeger_?

Kise giró sobre sus talones. La respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía escrita sobre el rostro, y Akashi sonrió incluso más: Misión cumplida.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Cuando aquella mañana despertó en aquél viejo y gastado saco de dormir, amarrado precariamente a una de las vigas situadas en lo más alto del Muro, jamás creyó que tendría la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo comandante: Akashi Seijuurou, actual dirigente del _Proyecto Jaeger, _tras unos completos cinco años y cuatro meses de haber perdido todo contacto.

─ ¿Cómo me hallaron? ─cuestionó acercándose a zancadas al helicóptero que lo llevaría a la nueva sede del Shatterdome, situada en la isla de Okinawa. Akashi no respondió al instante, y ante el silencio, al cual sabía que no podía replicar, Kise apretó los labios y subió inmediatamente tras él.

Sus dedos (ahora limpios ya que no consideró apropiado el ir al Shatterdome con las manos y el rostro sucios) se aferraron al improvisado equipaje que llevaba consigo, que no resultó ser otra cosa más que una bolsa deportiva con algunas pocas prendas de vestir y otros tantos artilugios considerados como "personales". Se sentía ansioso, y no podía sopesar las consecuencias que su decisión acarrearía. ¿Estaba bien volver al sitio al que una vez perteneció, y que dejó atrás para evitar que los recuerdos respecto al _Incidente_ lo atormentaran durante sus noches? Aunque las pesadillas que siempre acaparaban sus sueños eran lo suficientemente frecuentes para creer que, sin importar a dónde fuera, mantuviera vivo el recuerdo, como si acabara de vivirlo.

Finalmente, el helicóptero alzó vuelo, y Kise sintió un vuelco en el estómago, así como los nervios asaltaban su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus brazos temblaran, y no precisamente a causa del frío típico de Hokkaido en una tarde invernal, donde el paisaje que se extendía metros más abajo resultaba enteramente níveo, como si una capa del más puro blanco estuviera cubriendo la tierra con el más genuino celo.

Akashi, al percatarse de la inestabilidad del joven, entrecerró los ojos y contempló a través de la ventana, hallándose con extensos campos blancuzcos a causa de la nieve que había caído durante aquella mañana, y decidió romper el silencio.

─ Hallarte no fue tarea fácil ─declaró apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Kise lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, escuchándolo con una expresión imperturbable─. Te habíamos perdido el rastro hace tres años ─solo entonces consideró oportuno girar el rostro para observar la expresión sorpresiva dibujada ahora sobre aquellas facciones angulosas pertenecientes al más joven. Una sonrisa casi astuta adornó los finos labios del comandante en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que, comprendía, se formulaba en la mente del otro─. Así es: Incluso cuando creíste que extraviamos todo rastro tuyo _aquél _día, lo cierto es que siempre supimos lo que hacías, dónde estabas y cómo estabas ─Akashi no podría perder a un verdadero talento con tanta facilidad, así que había movido cielo y tierra para tenerlo a la vista─. No obstante, por algún motivo que desconozco, desde hace un par de años dejaste de aparecer en nuestros mapas, y la mayoría creyó que habías muerto.

La memoria del rubio comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, intentando saber lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás. Si ésta no le fallaba, luego del_ Incidente_, en el que casi perdió la vida, vivió junto a un anciano que lo recogió del montón de chatarra en el que el Jaeger que pilotaba se había convertido. Éste lo había cuidado, había sanado sus heridas y asegurado de que podría continuar con su vida con normalidad. A cambio, lo acompañó en su soledad, trabajó para él realizando aquellas cosas que la avanzada artritis del otro se lo impedía, se convirtió en un nieto para él. Pero... una noche, el anciano durmió y ya no volvió a despertar, permitiendo que Kise, en su dolor, abandonara aquél hogar donde vivió por al menos tres años, y caminó en el frío del norte de Hokkaido hasta alcanzar el sitio donde comenzaba a alzarse el _Muro de la Vida_.

El _Muro_, un colosal de cincuenta metros, se elevaba alrededor de toda la costa del Pacífico: Taiwán, Australia, Rusia, Estados Unidos, México, Perú, Chile... y otros tantos países ya lo tenían enteramente construidos. No obstante, la edificación del mismo en Japón resultó tan incidentada a causa de los miles de terremotos diarios, ocasionantes de incontables daños en la estructura, que acabó retrasándose su término durante varios años. Se trataba del último movimiento de la humanidad en su intento por protegerse de la destrucción por parte de aquellas bestias conocidas como Kaiju.

Sin embargo, tan sólo unas pocas semanas atrás, un Kaiju de categoría 4 (el tamaño más inmenso conocido hasta entonces) fue lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar atravesando el muro perteneciente a Hong Kong con tal facilidad, que al menos una tercera parte de los trabajadores acabó renunciando ya que «¿Para qué construirían algo que no servía de nada contra la amenaza de los Kaiju?». Por fortuna, el Jaeger _Strike Eureka_, pilotado por Haizaki Shougo y Nijimura Shuuzou, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para acabar con la bestia.

Kise sabía que los Jaeger fueron descontinuados ya que éstos acababan destruidos a una velocidad mayor a la que los construían, ocasionando incontables pérdidas tanto económicas como humanas. Y ahora que lo pensaba... Akashi había dicho que sabía cómo culminar con aquella devastadora era plagada de bestias colosales que sólo arrasaban con lo que tuvieran a su paso. Resultaba extraño ya que, según tenía entendido, todos los intentos por destruír el portal por donde los Kaiju llegaban al mundo fueron en vano, pues todas las bombas que lanzaran al interior del hueco, rebotaban y caían muy cerca de tierra, ocasionando explosiones de gran magnitud, que arrastró a la totalidad de la población costera al interior del país.

Suspiró con pesadez, ya no deseando continuar pensando, y únicamente centrándose en las gotas de lluvia que, ahora, golpeaban la ventanilla que se encontraba más cerca de sí.

Cuando llegaron al _Shatterdome_, una furiosa tormenta azotaba al puerto, y Kise pudo ver a una gran cantidad de personal en sus intentos por resguardarse y llevar cientos de materiales al interior del edificio: Un imponente puerto militar, cuya estructura permanecía mayormente bajo tierra.

Era la primera vez que estaba en aquél Shatterdome, pero casi sentía como si hubiera regresado a casa.

Tras aterrizar, bajó la escalerilla justo detrás de Akashi, y de inmediato sintió el modo con el cual la lluvia caía sobre sí con una fuerza inimaginable. Tuvo el impulso de correr, cuando entornó los ojos y se halló con el comandante, cómodamente refugiado bajo un paraguas negro.

«Genial» pensó «Por supuesto, no te dignarías a preparar uno para mí también, ¿Cierto?»

Y se dispuso a avanzar a zancadas hasta lograr ponerse a su altura, cuando algo lo detuvo. Al principio no notó a ciencia cierta lo que se trataba, pero cuando finalmente fue capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos, notó una figura menuda de cabellos celeste frente a él, cubriéndose con un paraguas similar a Akashi. Aquél sorpresivo encuentro ocasionó que el vello de la nuca de Kise se erizara, y se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Los ojos inexpresivos del chico frente al cual se hallaba le recordaba mucho a los de un fantasma. ¿Desde cuando había estado ahí?

─ _Bienvenido al _Shatterdome_, Kise Ryouta-kun_.


End file.
